JKT48 HARVEST MOON : Tale of Melody Nurramdhani Laksani
by AP21
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan Melody Center dari Idol Group JKT48 yang telah graduation/lulus dari JKT48 , ketenaran kepopuleran kekayaan bukan yang dia inginkan,cita-citanya hanya satu menjalankan PETERNAKAN!. terinspirasi dari game paling dewa HARVEST MOON:BACK TO NATURE HAPPY READING :D
1. PROLOGUE : MELODY GRADUATION!

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**HARVEST MOON : TALE OF MELODY NURRAMDHANI LAKSANI**

**CAST: -MELODY**

**-ACHA**

**-STELLA**

**-GABY**

**-VANKA**

** /JEJE**

**-ALVIN**

**-KEVIN**

**-HENDRA**

**-YOGA**

**-OJAN**

I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT

GET READY TO THE NEXT BATTLE EHH LET'S START!

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

"..." nama alat/makanan/tanaman/bibit/hasil panen

**PROLOGUE**

Harta,kekayaan,kepopuleran telah dia raih. Hampir seluruh bidang entertainment di kuasainya mulai dari Model,Presenter,pemain Film,pemain Dorama,Penyanyi Solo dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kesuksesan yamh paling besar adalah menjadi center dari Idol Group paling Terkenal di Indonesia bahkan dunia yaitu JKT48 yah sudah bisa kita tebak siapa orang itu. Yah Melody Nurramdhani Laksani atau sering di panggil imel,melo, siapa sangka dengan apa semua yang telah dia dapat ternyata bukan ini yang di inginkannya lantas apa keinginan dan cita-cita melody?.

"**Aku ga bisa kaya gini terus bukan ini yang kumau,aku harus melakukannya sekarang tapi aku masih belum yakin,tapi aku ga bisa gini terus semua yang kulakukan ga membuat aku senang,semua serasa hampa,mungkin memang saatnya…."**

"Kak melo halo kakak gapapa kan kok ngelamun terus sih bentar lagi kita perform theater loh"ucap gadis berambut twintail

"ehh ohh ahh iya dek kakak gapapa kok bil "ujar melody terkejut

"syukurlah ayo kak cepetan jangan ngelamun lagi nanti kesambet!"ucap gadis yg di ketahui bernama nabilah dengan nada mengejek

Akhirnya mereka pun bersiap perform yah melody sudah 5 tahun menjadi memba di JKT48 dan sudah banyak pula melody mengalami rasa suka duka dan sudah banyak melihat teman" seangkatannya yang graduation mungkin yg paling menggemparkan adalah graduate nya Stella dari JKT48 dan setelah grad stella pun menghilang entah kemana adiknya Sonia pun seolah menutupi dimana stella yang kali ini perform adalah tim T yaitu melody,nabilah,hanna,tata,noella,delima,sinka,dena ,rachel,sendy,rica,lidya,uty,viny,shania dan novinta setlistnya adalah ciptaan khusus dari aki-p untuk team T yaitu TIME TRAVEL WITH LOVE sungguh jarang membuat setlist dengan bahasa inggris.

Setelah perform melody pun membuat pengumuman

"**ini saatnya aku harus bisa demi impianku cita citaku"**

"temen temen aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kalian"ujar melody dan membuat fans dan member yg lain penasaran dab bingung

"temen temen ini perform terakhir saya di theater JKT48 saya Melody Nurramdhani Laksani menyatakan Graduation/lulus dari JKT48!"ujar melody sambil menitihkan air mata

Pengumuman yang di buat melody membuat fans sangat terkejut membuat suasana theater yg tenang menjadi ribut tidak karuan!,member lain yang mendengarnya pun kaget shock dengan pernyataan yg di buat melody.

"makasih ya temen-temen yang udah support aku dari awal sampai aku jadi kaya gini sekarang makasih banget"ujar melody yang tangisannya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Fans pun ikut menangis melihat melody tak terkecuali member yg berada di situ reaksi berbagai macam di timbulkan member yg paling paraha adalah nabilah yang pingsan setelah mendengar pernyataan melody,nabilah pun di gotong oleh staff di sana menuju ruangan lain.

"kak melody,kakak beneran sama yang kakak ucap tadi?"ujar shania menuju melody sambil menangis

"iya dek kakak serius kakak udah mikirin ini dan ini saat yang tepat"ujar melody

"tapi kak kami semua ga mau kakak pergi"ujar shania yg di angguki oleh member yg lain

"maaf dek ini keputusan kakak ga bisa di tarik lagi"

"KAK MELODYYYYY…."ucap semua member memeluk melody sambil menangis

"akhirnya dia mengucapkannya juga"ternyata yg berbicara adalah GM dari JKT48 sekaligus captain team J Devi Kinal Putri

"iya kak kinal semoga keputusannya tepat kita hanya bisa mendukung"ucap captain team KIII yaitu Cindy Dea Yuvia

Kedua captain yang kebetulan sedang latihan dan sengaja tidak pulang demi melihat perfotm team T tidak terkejut melihat melody memberikan pengumuman karena melody telah bercerita kepada mereka berdua.

#di suatu tempat#

Seorang gadis cantik sedang melihat televisi di rumah yang sederhana dan sangat jauh dari perkotaan melihat berita tentang grad nya melody,sang gadis pun terkejut.

"APA KAK MELODY GRAD!,tapi kenapa?,apa alasannya?,apa sama sepertiku?"ucap sang gadis kaget bukan kepalang

#kediaman keluarga Chandrawinata#

Seorang wanita cantik bersama dengan suaminya sedang menikmati indahnya kedamaian yg jauh dari kota sambil melihat televisi dan melihat berita melody grad.

"itu melody grad serius tuh?"ucap sang suami si wanita cantik tersebut

Sang wanita hanya diam seribu bahasa

"**Kak melody… aku tau apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini,kenapa tidak daridulu saja kalau begini kan kasian fans yg ga rela kakak grad" **ucap wanita cantik sedih dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa minggu pengumuman melody grad akhirnya diadakan konser kelulusan melody semua sister group hadir termasuk sang kakak dari JKT48 yaitu AKB48 turut di hadiri member JKT48 yg telah grad juga.

Konser berlangsung meriah dan di akhir acara melody menyanyikan lagu SONICHI solo version yg mewujudkan perjalanan melody dari awal sampai sekarang semua menangis selesai

"teh imel,apa yang kakak lakukan sekarang?,apa kakak mau ke tempat itu?" ujar sang adik yaitu frieska member team J

"iya dek kakak bakal melakukan apa yang kakak seharusnya lakukan sejak dulu yaitu cita-cita kakak"

"tapi teh tempat itu udah tak terurus semenjak kakek meninggal"ujar frieska sedih

"maka dari itu kakak bakal membuat tempat itu hidup kembali!"teriak melody penuh semangat!

"oke kak aku dukung teteh aku juga bakal ngunjungi teteh walau tempatnya jauh banget bisa di bilang pedalaman"ucap frieska tak kalah semangat

"ya silahkan dek tapi jangan sampai tau media teteh pengen menghilang dari dunia entertainment sama seperti stella"ucap melody serius

"iya the iya bawel banget sih"frieska cemberut sekarang

Akhirnya semua member memberi salam perpisahan kepada melody staff yg bisa kita sebut JOT juga memberi ucapan dan hadiah perpisahan

"aku sama yupi bakal ngunjungi kamu kak tenang aja aku tau kakak bakal kemana"ucap ibu GM kita kinal

"iya iya semua boleh mengunjungi aku hehehe"cengir melody

Setelah beberapa hari melody pun bersiap menuju tempat yang merupakan cita"nya dulu

"teh citra dedek mpriss ayah bunda melody pergi dulu ya"

"iya ayah,ibu sama adik kakak mu bakal doain kamu mel"ucap sang ayah bijaksana

Akhirnya melody pun pergi ke tempat yang amat sangat jauh kota kecil yang bernama Kota mineral

Sesampainya di sana melody di sambut wali kota yang entah kenapa mukanya dikenali oleh melody

"loh shania kok kamu ada di sini?"ucap melody keheranan

"aku bukan shaniaJKT48 nak melo,perkenalkan nama saya gera riski,wali kota kota mineral,muka saya memang mirip bisa di bilang sama seperti shania,rambut juga tapi shania cewek saya pria"ucap wali kota yang bernama gera riski menjelaskan fisiknya yg persis shania

"aku kira bapak ini perempuan hehehe"ucap melody terkikik

"jangan panggil bapak dong aku Cuma lebih tua dari kamu 2 tahun"walikota merasa tidaknyaman di panggil bapak

"heehhh jadi umur bapak sekarang 26 tahun!"ucap melody tak percaya

"hahaha betul sekali"

"jadi melody ayo kita menuju tempat yg telah diwariskan oleh kakekmu"ucap gera penuh wibawa

Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan

"ini tempatnya,benar" tak terawatt setelah kakekmu meninggal10 tahun lalu"ucap walikota gera sedih

Melody pun berjalan dan melihat keadaan ladang yang sungguh tak terawat,banyak rumput liar,batu,kayu dimana-mana,melihat ini pun melody akhirnya memejamkan mata mengingat masa lalunya

Melody masih mengigat dulu waktu kecil orang tuanya selalu sibuk,kakaknya sibuk dan adiknya yg masih kecil,akhirnya ayahnya merekomendasikan melody berlibur ke tempat di sana kakeknya pun juga sibuk mengurus ladang tetapi melody diperbolehkan pun akhirnya bermain dengan anjing milik kakek,menaiki sapi,menaiki kuda tapi terjatuh,mengejar ayam tetapi dikejar kembali oleh ayam tersebut,setelah capek melody selalu tiduran di lembah gunung papa hills.

Saat tiduran melody mendengar suara pria bernyanyi merdu sekali,akhirnya melody berbincang dan bermain dan bernyanyi bersama di puncak gunung papa hills.

Saat waktunya melody pulang,melody pamit kepada kakeknya dan laki" itu terlihat sedih melihat melody pulang,akhirnya mereka berjanji akan bertemu kembali.

#END OF FLASHBACK#

"melody kami warga kota sepakat memberimu waktu selama 3 tahun untuk menghidupkan kembali pertanian ini kalau tidak bisa kau akan pergi dari kota ini"ucap walikota tegas

"baik saya mengerti"ucap melody mantap

"jadi kau mau beri nama apa peternakan ini melo?"ucap walikota gera

"hmmm aku akan memberi nama…"

**TBC**

GIMANA FANFICT NYA JELEK YA MAAF INI BARU PROLOGUE KOK SESUAI JANJI PEMBACA BAKAL BERPARTISIPASI MENENTUKAN JALAN HIDUP MELODY DI SINI UNTUK PERTAMA KALIAN BAKAL NENTUIN NAMA PETERNAKAN APA BUAT MELODY,KALIAN BISA TULIS DI REVIEW, REVIEW KALIAN KU TUNGGU CHAPTER 1 YA JANGAN LUPA TULIS NAMA PERTANIAN APA BUAT MELODY!


	2. KOTA MINERAL WARGA KEHIDUPAN DAN KEJUTAN

Yosh AP21 come back hehehe

Mau update kilat nih kemaren kan baru prologue jadi sekarang mulai masuk cerita

Oh iya walau review nya sedikit fict ini bakal berjalan sampai tamat dan tamatnya pun masih lama karena fict ini panjang banget hehehe sungguh anti-mainstream aku xD

Oke kalo begitu kita mulai aja tanpa basa basi!.

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**HARVEST MOON : TALE OF MELODY NURRAMDHANI LAKSANI**

I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT

GET READY TO THE NEXT BATTLE EHH LET'S START!

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

"..." nama alat/makanan/tanaman/bibit/hasil panen

**CHAPTER 1 : KOTA MINERAL,WARGA KOTA, KEHIDUPAN DAN KEJUTAN**

"melody kami warga kota sepakat memberimu waktu selama 3 tahun untuk menghidupkan kembali pertanian ini kalau tidak bisa kau akan pergi dari kota ini"ucap walikota tegas

"baik saya mengerti"ucap melody mantap

"jadi kau mau beri nama apa peternakan ini melo?"ucap walikota gera

"hmmm aku akan memberi nama…"

"**apa nama yang cocok ya hmmm ahh itu saja…."**

"hey melody kamu gapapa"ucap sang walikota

"ehh iya aku gapapa walikota gera"ucap melody yang sadar dari lamunannya

"aku akan memberi nama peternakan ini yaitu **LAKSANI21 FARM**"ucap melody mantap

"ohh jadi begitu hehe baiklah untuk hari ini kau boleh istirahat dulu,sampai jumpa besok meody"ucap sang walikota lalu pergi

"yosshhh hari hari ku akan dimulai besok sekarang waktunya istirahat dari perjalanan yang melelahkan"ucap melody semangat

Melody pun memasuki rumah kecil tersebut,setelah masuk diliatnya isi rumah yang hanya berisi kotak peralatan,lemari buku,box-box,TV,1 buah kasur,tanggalan dan buku diary

"sederhana sekali,aku mungkin akan menyukainya"ucap melody

Akhirnya melody pun beristirahat

**#SENIN TANGGAL 1 MUSIM SEMI#**

Melody bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang,ini hari yang di tunggu-tunggu yaitu memulai pekerjaannya sebagai farmer,melody pun bersiap dengan mengenakan rambut yg seprti biasa diurai dan tak berponi memperlihatkan jidatnya yang lebar,kaos bertuliskan I LOVE MAMA dan menggunakan celana pendek,tak lupa membawa ransel untuk memungut sesuatu yg bisa dijual saat menjelajahi hutan

"yoshhh aku siap untuk hari ini!"ucap melody semangat45 dengan latar berapi-api "author lebay hehehe"

Melody pun keluar dari rumahnya yang baru ini,setelah keluar datanglah sang walikota yang eksentrik,fenomenal,eksotis yaitu walikota gera riski!. (ngidol jangan di sini thor ucap gera tampang watados ga tau harus ngapain. WOY GER ini bukan **1CAK -_-**,gera:oh iya ampun vvot ane hus pergi kau ger,maaf readers author tadi lagi ngusir shania jadi-jadian awawakwwkwkwk) BACK TO THE STORY!

"yohh imel sudah siap hari ini"ucap walikota dengan nada gaul

"siap sundul gan"ucap melodt OOC

Walikota gera sweatdrop mendengar perkataan melody yang tidak mencerminkan kepribadiannya yang dia lihat di tipi-tipi xD

"imel sayang hari pertama kita keliling kota ya untuk memberitahu tempat" di sini"ucap walikota menggoda

"kaga usah sok imut deh ger najiss dengernya tau ga!"ucap melody OOC kembali sambil menonjok gera sampai langit ke tujuh *nahloh lupakan*

"ehh apa yang aku lakukan?"melody pun sadar sudah menonjok gera sampai terkapar dengan mulut berbusa *poor walikota gera*

"abang walikota kamu gapapa kan"ucap melody sok peduli xD

"aku gapapa kok mel"ucap gera yang masih kesakitan

"ya sudah ayo kita mulai keliling kota"ucap walikota bijaksana

"siap 48 bosss"ucap melody OOC kembali

"**melody ternyata seperti ini ya ngeri banget deh kalo ngeganggu melody bisa mati aku,gue harus berhati-hati kalau berbicara dengan melo"**ucap gera dalam hati sambil merinding disko *loh*

Mereka pun berjalan keluar komplek pertanian lalu menuju tempat pertama

"imel-chan ini tempat pertama ini blacksmith tempat buat upgrade alat-alat pertanianmu"

"aduh aku di panggil pake suifix chan"melody tersipu malu

"**duh bener-bener beda dari melody yg di liat di tipi-tipi"**ucap gera dalam hati sambil sweatdrop

"kamu dengerin penjelasan aku ga sih"walikota sedikit naik pitam

"denger kok gera-san"ucap melody sok jejepangan

"oke tempat sebelahnya adalah kebun anggur milik "ucap gera

"heh haji sulam jualan anggur?,sungguh tidak mematuhi syariat agama"ucap melody

"kenapa kau jadi sok religious mel"walikota kembali sweatdrop

"maaf aku khilaf mungkin karena terlalu semangat"ujar melody sambil senyum

"yalah ayo ke tempat selanjutnya"

Mereka berjalan kembali,setelah beberapa lama sampailah di sebuah rumah yang besar

"ini perpustakaan kota,sebelahnya adalah rumah make rot,sebelahnya lagi rumag gue"ucap walikota sok gaul lagi

"oke oke lanjut" ucap melody

Mereka berjalan lagi

"ini supermarket satu-satunya di kota,sebelahnya ada klinik,lalu sebelahnya lagi adalah warnet,rental ps,wartel satu"nya di kota,di situ ada pertigaan jika kau kesana ada losmen penginapan"

"tumben ngomongnya panjang"ucap melody sedikit jahil

"ngghh ah sudahlah ayo lanjut"ucap walikota

Mereka melewati beberapa rumah sederhana lalu sampai di suatu tempat

"ini gereja,sebelahnya adalah masjid"ucap gera

"gue juga tau tapi kenapa bisa bersebelahan?"melody tampak penasaran

"karena warga di sini menghargai perbedaan"ucap walikota bijaksana

"**ternyata di sini warganya menyukain indahnya perbedaan"**batin melody senang

Mereka kembali berjalan

"ini balai kota bernama rose brand ehh rose square"ucap gera menyebut merk tanpa dosa

"besar juga y ager?"

"iya di sini biasanya kita mengadakaan perayaan ataupun pesta,ayo jalan lagi kita menuju tempat terakhir"

Mereka kembali berjalan

"ini adalah peternakan sapid an domba milik keluarga winarto"ucap gera

"ehh winarto,jangan-jangan ini…. Ah sudah lupakan"ucap melody

"sebelahnya adalah peternakan ayam milik keluarga bramasakti"ucap gera

"yosh aku mengerti"

Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju pertanian,sesampainya di sana walikota berpamitan kembali

Pulang ke rumah.

"nah sekarang kegiatan ku di mulai sekarang,semangat" ucap melody semangat yang melihatkan wajah cantiknya khas gadis bandung

Melodypun memandang pertaniannya yg benar-benar berantakan,melody akhirnya pun bekerja memotong rumput liar,memecahkan batu yang kecil,membelah kayu kecil,butuh waktu 3 jam untuk membersihkannya,setelah bersih melody mencangkul/membajak lahan pertaniannya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk itu.

Sekarang pukul 12 siang,setelah melakukan kegiatan pertanian tadi datang seorang pria

"hai melody,aku adalah pembeli yg akan membeli hasil pertanianmu,nama ku Randy"ucap pria kekar memperkenalkan diri

"namaku melody,salam kenal ya"ujar melody mengembangkan senyumannya

"**dafuq cantik banget"**ucap randy dalam hati

"aku akan kesini setiap jam 5 sore,ya sudah aku pergi dulu melody

Randy pun pergi,kini melody ga tau harus ngapain (eh mel lu ketularan gera ya?,melo:iya nih thor emangnya aku nju jejadian apa :'(,ga usah sok sedih mel ini bukan tukang ngidol naik sulam *loh*,jahat kau thor huweeee,DIAMMMM!,aku mam nih,author+melo:yupi mam jangan di sini ini juga bukan waktumu muncul -_-,yupi:cepet munculin aku kalo gak aku MAM!,glekkk oke lupakan tadi readers xD).

Melody pun akhirnya ke hutan mengambil rebung 3 biji yg Ia temukan di dekat pemandian air panas,lalu membawanya ke kotak lumbung tempat pengumpulan hasil pun berkeliling kota untuk berkenalan dengan warga melody pergi ke supermarket,disana melody bertemu pemilik supermarket

"permisi aku mau beli"ucap melody dengan suara indahnya

"oh melody ya yang menjadi pemilik baru peternakan,namaku Naegi di dalam ada istriku bernama kirigiri kami warga jepang yg pindah ke kota ini hehehe"ucap pemilik yang bernama naegi

"wah sughoi"ucap melody kembali sok jejepangan *author kembali sweatdrop yg sudah ga tau berapakali karena ulah melody*

"**modalku di sini Cuma 2,5 juta aku harus berhemat"**batin melody

Yah melody meninggalkan semuanya di rumah dan hanya membawa sedikit pakaian dan hanya membawa uang sebesar 2,5juta,melody serius ingin memulai pertaniannya dari nol. *author terharu hiks hiks. Melo:ga usah lebay thor mau gue tonjok?,ampun center team J :huwahahahaha ,njirr ketawa psikopat ngeeerriii*

"naeagi-sama,aku ingin membeli bibit yang bisa tumbuh selama musim semi?"

"ohh kalau itu silahkan nak melody lihat di layar menu di tengah ruangan"

"DAFUQQQ CANGGIH BENER NIH SUPERMARKET PADAHAL DI KOTA TERPENCIL"ucap melody terkaget-kaget sampai kejang-kejang mulut berbusa *thor emangnya gue epilepi apa mau di tonjok?,ampun mel ampun hehehe*

"oke aku mau beli beli bibit lobak 5 kantong,timun 7 kantong dan kentang 6 kantong,klik enter"ucap melody sambil memencet layar menu touchscreen tersebut

Tak lama keluar barang yang di pesan melody entah darimana,melody masih terkagum kagum

"**ini kota kecil terpencil atau kota besar atau kota yang tertukar"**batin melody gak nyambung

"berapa semuanya naegi-sama?"

"ohh IDR300.000 aja"ucap naegi ramah yang terlihat tampan

"ohh oke ini makasih ya naegi-sama naegi cakep deh"ucap melody menggoda

"ehhh ahh makasih"ucap naegi terbata-bata di bilang cakep oleh manusia cantik yaitu melody

"hmmm naegi mulai genit ya"glekkk aura mematikan muncul perasaan naegi tidak enak

"nghh kirigiri-chan anooo… kyaaaaaaa"naegi pun kena siksa oleh kirigiri gara" ulah melody,melo puas telah menjaili naegi langsung kabooorrr *poor naegi*

Melody yang keluar pun menuju ke wartel untuk menelepon pun memasuki tempat yang menjadi wartel,rental dan situ melo bertemu penjaga sekaligus pemilik tempat ini

"**anoo keren sekali dia….."**batin melody

"sedang apa kau di situ mantan center face idol group"ucap sang pemilik dingin

"**dafuq sinis banget nih orang tapi gapapa sabar"**

"aku ingin menelepon….."

"silakan di situ teleponnya"

"terimakasih"ucap melody cemberut

Setelah menelopon keluarganya dan menceritakan keadaanya melo pun pergi untuk membayar

"berapa semuanya rrrrrmmmhhh…."

"nama gue kevin "ucap sang pemuda datar

"ohhh iya berapa biaya telepon tadi kevin?"Tanya melody

"gratis"

"ehhh apa kau bilang tadi"

"gratis"ucap kevin jengkel

"uwaaaa makasih ya ga nyangka sifatmu yg dingin kamu baik juga"melody yg senang memeluk si kevin

"**apakah ini rasanya di peluk mantan member jkt48 yg termasuk center+face idol group tersebut…?,nyaman banget"**ucap kevin dalam hati yang sepertinya senang bangat

"hn"ucap kevin

"oke kalu begitu jaa-ne kevin"ucap melo kembali sok jejepangan

Setelah keluar dari tempat itu melo berasa lapar akhirnya dia menuju ke losmen untuk membeli makanan,ketika masuk hal yang tak terduga terjadi

"ehhhhh kamu…,kamu ngapain di sini?"melody kaget

"kamu juga ngapain di sini"ucap sang gadis sepertinya mengenali melody

"STELLA"teriak melody

"MELODY"teriak sang gadis yg kita tahu bernama stella

"YUPI"teriak yupi diri sendiri (eh ngapa lu muncul lagi sih yup ente belom waktunya keluar -_-,yupi:aku juga mau maen di fanfict ini huweee,iya nanti sabar,yupi:oke)oke lupakanlagi readers manusia loli tadi yang ga tau diri xD

Melody dan stella pun berpelukan,ternyata stella juga tinggal di kota ini sejak dia grad dari JKT48,melody pun menjelaskan bahwa dia juga tinggal di sini sebagai farmer mereka pun berbincang tanpa sadar ada yang mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka

"stella kalo ngobrol kangen-kangenan jangan berisik kasian pengunjung"ucap sang pemilik losmen

"iya hendra jenong bawel banget sih nanti si acha gamau deket sama lu wekkk :p" ucap stella mengejek

"ehh acha juga ada di sini?"Tanya melody

"iya mel member yang udah grad yg ga pernah muncul kaya aku,acha,jeje,gaby,vanka tinggal di sini ga tau kenapa bisa kebetulan"ucap stella menjelaskan

"wah pantesan hehe"ucap melody kaget tapi senang

"eh stell mau makan ga?"tawar melody

"makan batagor aja tuh yang jual di pojok tampan lagi"ucap stella

"aku juga deh aku kebetulan laper"ucap hendra dan seorang pria tinggi

"ehh ada yoga juga ayo gabung"ucap stella

"namaku melody"ucap melo ke yoga

"aku yoga"ucap yoga membalas

Mereka pun berjalan ke pojok ruanga di sana ada penjual batagor yang sangat tampan dan memakai kaos hardcore

"yoshh ojan kami semua pesen kaya biasanya yah"ucap hendra

"siap ehh ada warga baru namaku ojan"ucap ojan memperkenalkan diri

"nama ku melody"ucap melo membalas

"wah melody yang dulunya center JKT48 itu ya wah selamat datang di kota mineral yang absurd ini"jawab ojan

"lu kali yg absurd"jawab stella,hendra dan yoga serempak

"ampun vvot+mantan member"ucap ojan gaje

Akhirnya mereka memakan batagor yang ternyata rasanya enak bangat seperti makanan kelas atas bintang kejora *loh*,asik asik makan melody melihat seorang pria tampan berambut gelombang yg membuatnya semakin tampan sedang duduk termenung

"eh hendra itu siapa laki-laki di situ"Tanya melody

"oh dia pria malang yang ga tau harus ngapain dan dia sementara tinggal di sini,namanya Alvin"terang hendra

Melody pun beranjak dari tempat makan menuju tempat sang pria

"halo namaku melody"ucap melody memperkenalkan diri

"ehhh ahh Alvin yoroshiku onegaishimasu"ucap Alvin yang tiba-tiba sok jejepangan

Orang" yg ada di situ sweatdrop melihat ucapan Alvin yg OOC xD

"kamu kenapa kok termenung"Tanya melody

"anooo emhhh"

"cerita aja gapapa kok"

"emhhhhhh…."

"ya udah kalo belum mau cerita gapapa kok"

"sangkyu melody-hime"ucap melody sok jejepangan tetapi dengan nada romantic

"ehhh hime anoooo"muka melody memerah di panggil hime

Orang" di situ tertawa melihat tingkah mereka kecuali stella,stella berasa sakit karena tidak pernah bisa membuat Alvin seperti itu

"**Alvin…..,hiks hiks kenapa aku ga bisa bikin kamu senyum seperti tadi selama ini tetapi melody bisa padahal baru pertama ketemu hiks hiks"**batin stella sedih

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore,melody pun pamit kepada tetangga+teman barunya untuk pulang,melody pulang bersama stella,akhirnya mereka berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing.

Sesampainya di komplek pertaniannya randy datang

"mmm lumayan buat hari pertama ini kubeli hasilmu seharga IDR50.000"

"wah makasih raandy"ucap melody

Randy pun pergi lalu datang walikota sableng mineral town yaitu gera riski

"lah ngapain lu ke sini ger udah sore"ucap melody heran

"TERUS GUE HARUS NGAPAIN?"ucap gera watados

Melody yang mendengarnya langsung memberinya bogem cinta yang membuat gera terkapar dengan tidak elitnya

"dasar shania jadi-jadian!"ucap melody kesal

"gini aku lupa kalau anjing Siberian husky mu si OMBOT masih ada di rumahku ini kubawa dia"ucap gera masih kesakitan

"uwaaaaaa makasih ya walikota-sama"ucap melody OOC

"yalah aku pulang dulu ya melody-hime :*"ucap gera langsung kabur takut dapat bogem lagi

"hehh dasar walikota nyebelin"ucap melody berubah menjadi super saiya *loh*

Sekarang pukul 7 malam,melo masuk ke rumah sebelum beristirahat melo menulis buku diarynya.

"Hari pertamaku di sini menyenangkan sekali,dimulai dari berbincang sama walikota sableng,bertemu stella dan mengetahui vanka,acha,gaby,jeje juga tinggal di sini dan bertemu pria yg membuatku tertarik seperti kevin,yoga,ojan,hendra dan Alvin,menjalankan peternakan melelahkan tapi aku senang,sekian dulu semoga esok lebih dari ini"

Setelah menulis melody pun tidur untuk beristirahat dan berharap besok lebih baik dari ini.

**TBC**

Yoshhh gimana chapter pertama jelek ya?,maaf deh maaf tadi ada karakter dangan ronpa macam naegi sama kirigiri ikutan di sini hahahaha,jangan lupa review ya review kalian berguna banget buat cerita ini dada semua :D oh iya nama peternakannya LAKSANI21 ya terima kasih buat Caleb-san :D


End file.
